


I can move mountains

by caimani



Series: 31 Days of Halloween [6]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/F, Fluff, wedding photography
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-25 21:32:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16206071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caimani/pseuds/caimani
Summary: Kanaya had a dream. No, really, she had a dream and made the mistake of telling Rose in the morning.





	I can move mountains

**Author's Note:**

> Day 6: Dreams
> 
> married lesbians are my weakness. actually just.. lesbians who are happy are my weakness. thank you homestuck for my canon happy married lesbians

“I shouldn’t have mentioned it to you,” Kanaya says, wringing her hands together. She’s so red in the face right now. That’s been a pretty regular thing ever since the wedding. Or actually, even before the wedding, when Rose kept announcing she was going to make all of Kanaya’s little hopes and dreams into realities. 

But this feels like too much. “It’s not even important,” Kanaya continues, “It’s just a silly thing. We’re already married, and--”

“No, this is important to you, so it’s important to me,” Rose insists. 

“But.” Kanaya looks from Rose to the huge gothic castle that’s been decorated just for the two of them. For wedding pictures. Four weeks after their actual wedding date. “It’s not actually--it was just a dream I had that one night, I told you--”

“And I thought it sounded amazing,” Rose says with a smirk. “I can do things like this, so I will. I want to spoil you, Kanaya.”

Kanaya covers her face with her hands. Rose chuckles and gently pulls her hands down, then kisses the wedding ring on Kanaya’s hand. Kanaya smiles, still embarrassed at this whole thing. 

“This is so ridiculous and I love you for doing it,” Kanaya says softly. 

“We’re going to be the hottest couple ever to get their wedding photos in this castle,” Rose says confidently before kissing Kanaya. Kissing Rose is something Kanaya has loved to do the entire time she’s known her, but something about kissing her and knowing _‘this is my wife’_ just makes her heart soar. 

Kanaya holds Rose close as they break apart. “Well, I know you’re going to be the hottest bride to get your wedding photos in there,” she says.

“Oh, are you saying that my wife isn’t the hottest _and_ most gorgeous wife to even set foot on these grounds?” Rose says, a challenge in her eyes.

“I’m saying that _my_ wife is definitely the hottest person I’ve ever seen,” Kanaya says.

“Hm,” Rose says. “I’m going to have to argue with you on that.”

“Alright, lesbian sister and lesbian-in-law,” Dave says loudly, sticking his camera in between Kanaya and Rose. “Picture time. I know you could try and out-flirt each other all day, but the light is good for catching your royal gaynesses right now, so I don’t wanna miss it.”

Rose rolls her eyes, but they start walking over to the place where Dave is indicating. “This is what I get for asking my brother to take the pictures today.”

Kanaya kisses her cheek. “He did such a good job at the actual wedding, I’m sure the pictures today will look amazing too.”

“Oh, don’t compliment him,” Rose says. “His head is already big enough.”

“No, please do compliment me,” Dave says, lowering his camera. “Rose never does. I need double the compliments to make up for it. Please, Kanaya, I’ve been working on my photography for years, and your validation is the only thing keeping me from throwing in the towel--”

“Oh, leave my wife alone,” Rose groans. “You were complaining about waiting earlier, and now I have to wait for you.”

“Rose, wait one minute, I’m talking to your wife.”

Kanaya laughs. “Thank you, Dave.”

Dave beams. “I like you, Kanaya. You’re the best. Rose, your wife is the best.”

“Yeah, and she’s mine. You’re not allowed to monopolize her attention.” Rose hugs Kanaya a little tighter to her side. 

“It’s okay, Kanaya, I’ll steal you away later. I need those compliments. Need them like I need air to breathe.”

“Try it and die,” Rose threatens.

“Ha-ha-ha, she only sorta totally means that,” Dave says. But he finally stops bickering with his sister and lifts his camera again to start.

Kanaya then presses her lips to Rose’s cheek again. “Thank you Rose, for doing this. This is such an amazing thing to do.”

Rose turns and meets her lips. “Anything for you,” she says.


End file.
